Prior to the instant invention various constructions for disposable umbrellas have been attempted which have not been entirely satisfactory in that they are expensive to manufacture, cumbersome in utilization, and complex.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a simple, foldable and disposable umbrella which is compact when folded, readily put into operating condition, and easy to manufacture and at low cost.
Other objects and the nature and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: